Heir to the solar throne
by LightningFlare1
Summary: A mysterious filly is spotted inside the castle and ponies wonder what really happens inside the castle.until ponies learn that the small filly was actually Celestia's daughter. Celestia cherish and adore her daughter very much but when danger comes to Equestria, Celestia is forced to do the unthinkable. Her heart will be broken, sacrificing her own daughter for Equestria's safety.
1. My sweet foal

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **My sweet foal**

Long ago in the land of Equestria, peace had just returned, Nightmare Moon had been banished and her terror over Equestria was over. But Celestia didn't have time to mourn for her sister, she was eleven months pregnant and her water had just broken. A few hours later Celestia lay in her beautiful chambers, the last doctors had just left. Celestia had just given birth to her daughter, the secret daughter which very few ponies knew about. Celestia had to hide the pregnancy from the nobles, who still had resentment against Luna and a foal born to an unmarried royal. Celestia managed to hide her pregnancy, she used many spells in order to hide her growing stomach, but in the end it was all worth it.

"Hello there little one" Celestia held a small purple bundle in her hooves, purple eyes staring right back at her, a navy blue mane with pink and purple stripes; her precious daughter named Twilight Sparkle. "Don't worry Twilight, I'll always be with you and I'll always protect you no matter what" Celestia gently nuzzled her newborn foal; Twilight had already fallen asleep with Celestia not too far behind.

"Princess Celestia" Celestia sat in front of one of her personnel doctors, he was the one who delivered little Twilight and the very few who knew about her pregnancy. "For the birth certificate...could you please tell me the father's name?" he asks while he held a quill with his magic. Celestia just sigh, Twilight's father...he was a special pony that for sure and a story of its own.

"He's gone...he died before I told him about Twilight" said Celestia, Celestia glance at the nurse who stood behind her, she held Twilight while Celestia did all the papers.

"Died?" the doctor questioned

"He was a royal guard...I loved him so much and he loved me back" Celestia tried to hold back her tears, she could easily remember him. He was an earth pony, he didn't think he was special but in Celestia's eyes he was much more than a simple earth pony. "He was a kind soul, loving, protective and gentle...he would have adored Twilight" Celestia continued with her story, she couldn't believe she was saying all of this to her doctor of all ponies.

"What happened to him?" ask the doctor, he was surprisingly intrigue with this story

"When Nightmare Moon attack the castle, she killed many royal guards in order to get to me...he...he was one of them. My beloved wanted to protect me...and he did but pay the ultimate price for his bravery" Celestia held no grudge towards her sister; her mind was gone and taken over.

"I'm sorry" said the doctor, he didn't know what to say, all he wanted was the name of the father and nothing else.

"Twilight takes after me...but her personality is his" Celestia gently took Twilight out of the nurse's hooves and dismissed her, Twilight smiled at her mother; she waved her tiny hooves at her. "I'm certain of it" Celestia nuzzled Twilight who gave a small giggle.

"Princess, I can leave the father's name out if you wish" said the doctor, Celestia just shook her head.

"His name was Kind Heart" Celestia chuckled slightly, Kind Heart's name went very well to his personality.

"Kind Heart" the doctor repeated, he immediately wrote it down on the certificate.

"The funny thing was..." the doctor glance up from his work, he could tell Celestia enjoy talking about him, "He...he wasn't suppose to work that night" Celestia choke slightly, she could hardly hold back her emotions. The doctor sadly looks away from Celestia, he could hear her cry quietly, "He...he...he would have been alive...if...if he just stayed home" mumbled Celestia through her tears.

"Majesty, he did it for you" said the doctor with a smile on his face

"If only he stayed" she said

"Princess, if I may? But did you start showing signs that you were pregnant before his death?" ask the doctor, Celestia just nod her head at him. "I believe he knew, I believe he went that night because he wanted to protect his family to be" said the doctor, Celestia stop crying, she look at Twilight.

"You...believe he knew that I was pregnant?" she ask him

"I do! And I know that any parent would go to the ends of the earth, if it means the safety of their child" said the doctor as he place his hoof on Celestia's shoulder, "He knew about Twilight, he went to work that night because he wanted to protect you both"

"Kind Heart..." Celestia just smiled, yup, it sounded exactly like something Kind would do

"Are you going to tell the citizens? About Twilight Sparkle and Kind Heart?" ask the doctor

"No...Kind Heart wasn't a royal or noble, we weren't married and Twilight was born outside of marriage" said Celestia as she sighed in annoyances, "The nobles would have never let me wed Kind, and they won't accept Twilight as my daughter and heir to the solar throne...for now"

"Very well princess" the doctor took the certificate and rip it apart, "None of this ever happened, Princess Celestia as never had a relationship with a royal guard, nor did she give birth to his child. If anypony questions this! I will deny it!" he said while he threw the torn paper away.

Celestia thank the doctor before she returned to her chambers, Celestia had place Twilight in her crib; Twilight had already fallen asleep. Celestia just lay on her bed, Twilight right beside her; she held a small photo in her hooves.

"Everything makes sense now...why you went that night" Celestia looks down at her photo of her and Kind Heart, the only photo she had of him. "You would have just adored Twilight...and protected her with your life" Celestia kissed the imagined of Kind Heart, she place the photo into a frame and set it next to her bed. "Goodnight Twilight" whispered Celestia as she gently kissed her on the forehead.

Continue Reading for Brighter then the sun

 **End**


	2. Brighter then the sun

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **Brighter then the sun**

 _5 years later_

Celestia may have lived thousands of years and knew many things, but being a single mother of a hyper active daughter...well that was something she didn't know. Luckily for her, Twilight wasn't a very good flyer or at magic for the time being.

"Twilight calm down" said Celestia while she watches her daughter jumping up and down

"I'm just so excited!" shouted Twilight while she continue to jump around

"Twilight, your just watching the sunset" said Celestia, she was just amused by her daughter's reaction; Twilight hardly leaves the restricted area of the castle. Celestia had purposely forbidden one side of the castle, in order to protect Twilight from the nobles.

"But I'm just so excited!" Twilight flap her wings, she took off and landed back down, "I love watching you lower the sun", Celestia chuckled and gave her daughter a nuzzle.

"What' so funny, mommy?" ask Twilight, Celestia just shook her head and gently pushed Twilight's flank with her hoof.

"Let's go" she said, Twilight trotted away with her mother right behind "The sun can't be late"

Celestia stood in her private gardens, she had managed to convince Twilight on staying still while she lowered the sun and raised the moon but she had to bribe her with a good story.

"Do you remember how mommy does it?" ask Celestia while she lit her horn, Twilight titled her head while she tried to remember.

"Hmmm...you use your magic?" she ask, Celestia nod her head in agreement; Celestia hadn't gone into detail on how she lower and raised the sun, she was too young and it would probably bore her anyways. Once Celestia had finished, she went to see Twilight but found her staring at the ground.

"Honey what are you doing?" ask Celestia as she followed her gaze

"Mommy...do I have a daddy?" ask Twilight, Celestia was surprise to hear this question.

"Whatever brought this idea, sweet heart?" ask Celestia

"Well tomorrow is that day...where filly spend the day with their daddy" Twilight said, Celestia just smiled and kissed her on the head.

"I have a story for you" said Celestia as she sat down next to Twilight, Celestia was gigantic compared to her daughter, her large white wing could have easily covered her small frame four times. "Long ago before you were born, when your mother was younger not too young I should mention; I kind stallion who work under me stole my heart"

"Stole your heart? What does that mean?" ask Twilight

"It means I fell in love with your father, something that you will experience when you're much older" said Celestia, "Not too early hopefully" mumbled Celestia, Twilight just cock her head to the side, she didn't understand what her mother meant.

"Your father loved me and I loved him, but your father wasn't completely happy" she said

"Why?" ask Twilight

"He wasn't happy because, he wanted to get married to me" she said, Celestia could tell that Twilight didn't understand the word 'married', "Marriage is a special bond two ponies make together"

"Oh! Why couldn't daddy marriage you?" ask Twilight _(Twilight's five, she doesn't know when to use marry and marriage in a phrase. So it's not a typo, I purposely used the word marriage instead of marry)_

"The ponies your mommy words with would have like it, I had to keep it a secret from them and of you. But your father 'left' one night because of Nightmare Moon" said Celestia, Celestia was going to make sure that her daughter would know about Luna and not of what she had become.

"That scary monster which was in my story book?" ask Twilight, Celestia's heart sank slightly, hearing how ponies made her sister as a monster.

"She wasn't a monster, Twilight" said Celestia; she didn't realize her tone of voice sounded angry

"I'm sorry mommy…" apologies Twilight with her ears lowered, Celestia realize what she had done, she quickly shook her head.

"You didn't do anything, my little star" Celestia said, Twilight raise her ears in surprise; it was the first time her mother had called her that. "Nightmare Moon was my sister, your aunt; she was a kind pony and would have loved you. But your mommy wasn't a good sister with her, she felt lonely and sad and because of me, she became Nightmare Moon. You can't judge ponies by their appearance, honey; ponies don't remember how kind she was"

"But where is daddy?" she ask, Celestia sadly look away from Twilight.

"Your daddy left, he didn't leave on a trip, he left into another world" explained Celestia, how can she explain her five year old filly about death. "His gone in a way where he can't come back" she said, Twilight still didn't understand where her father went but she enjoyed the story.

"Did he love me?" she ask, Celestia just smiled and affectionately nuzzled her

"He adored you just like me" Celestia gave her a hug with her hoof, she wrap Twilight with her massive white wings; Celestia rub her muzzle against Twilight's small body. Twilight just smiled, she held her mother cheek with her tiny hooves, she would have gotten further if her hooves were longer. "Twilight do you know what's brighter then the sun?" she ask while she place Twilight back onto the ground.

"No" Twilight said

"You" Celestia tap Twilight on the nose

"Me?" she ask, Twilight always thought that the sun was the brightest thing in Equestria

"I love you very much Twilight! In my eyes you're brighter then the sun itself, I would do anything for you because you're my daughter" said Celestia, Celestia brought Twilight closer with her wing; Twilight giggled while he mother tickled her, "But you already knew that didn't you?"

"I do mommy! You always tell me" said Twilight through her chuckles

"Now how about some hot chocolate?" ask Celestia, Twilight joyfully agreed with her mother. A gardener look behind from a bush, he waited for Celestia and Twilight to leave the garden. The gardener had an evil smile on his face, he started to chuckle slightly as he lit his horn.

"My queen" a changeling soldier walk towards dark colour throne, thorns sticking out of it side with a strange green background.

"You better have a good excuse to disturb me!" shouted Chrysalis

"We have news about Celestia!" he said, Chrysalis smiled in joy, she was finally about to learn something vital about Celestia.

"Well tell me!" shouted Chrysalis; the changeling guard just nod his head.

"One of your spies has discovered something" he continued, Chrysalis just grew impatient and was about to lose her temper, "Celestia as a daughter!" Chrysalis just smiled the biggest smile in her life.

"A daughter? A daughter? Celestia's own daughter of flesh and blood?" asks Chrysalis, she could hardly believe this news, it seem like a dream on hearing this. The guard just nod his head; Chrysalis just burst into laughter "We finally have something on Celestia! This is our chance to take over her kingdom!"

"And how would that work, my queen?" ask the guard, Chrysalis just sigh in annoyance, she never realized how stupid her guards were.

"You idiot! We take Celestia's daughter and use her to take the kingdom! Fool!" shouted Chrysalis, the guard just 'smirk' while he watches his queen. "Inform our spy to watch Celestia's daughter, once she alone that's when we make our move", the guard nod his head and ran off.

Continue Reading for Cruel hearts

 **End**


	3. Cruel Hearts

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **Cruel Hearts**

Celestia returned from raising the sun, she was a bit tired from last night; Twilight had a cold and kept her up most of the night. Celestia yawned when she was surprise to see a noble from her court; he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tired princess?" ask the noble, Celestia yawned once more while she glared at him, she never like this noble from her court.

"I am Upper" Celestia said to the unicorn, Celestia hated Upper very much; he was always trying to find a way to bring her down. "Since when is it a crime for me to be tired?" she ask

"You've never been tired before princess!" said Upper with a suspicious tone, Celestia just glared at him "And I would like to know why, you forbidden a side of the castle along with a protection spell?", Celestia just wanted to kick Upper in the flank, he couldn't stop interfering in her personnel business.

"I have my reasons, Upper, last time I check this is my castle" she said, Upper just smirk as he trotted away.

"Feather brain" mumbled Celestia. Celestia went to the other side of the castle; she entered the special barrier which few ponies were able to pass through.

"Hey mommy!" Celestia look down, she didn't expect to see Twilight near the barrier

"Twilight" nuzzled Celestia; Twilight chuckled and jumps around her mother while she walks "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find you" said Twilight

"How do you feel?" ask Celestia, Celestia stop Twilight's jumping with her magic and check her forehead.

"Better!" she said, Celestia removed her hoof from Twilight's forehead

"You're still a bit warm" said Celestia while she fix Twilight's mane "You should rest some more", Twilight shook her head, she quickly ran off before her mother could stop her. Celestia just yawned slightly before she followed her towards the dining hall. After a healthy breakfast, Twilight went with her nurse/teacher, Twilight always hated this moment.

"Mommy why do you have to leave?" ask Twilight with a pouty face, and duck lip, she was hoping to convince her mother to stay.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have to do princess work" said Celestia, as she gave Twilight a nuzzle

"But why can't I leave the castle?" ask Twilight, Celestia never knew how to explain this, Twilight was too young to understand the true meaning behind the barrier.

"Twilight who are you?" ask Celestia, Twilight didn't understand what her mother meant

"Um….Twilight" she said, Celestia nod her head, she seem she was waiting for something else "Sparkle?"

"You are princess Twilight Sparkle, daughter of princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria who raises the sun and moon" said Celestia, Twilight still had no idea what she meant, Twilight already knew all of that.

"I still don't understand why I can't come with you" Twilight said, Celestia smiled as she lit her horn, Celestia's beautiful golden crown floated down from her own head and place it onto Twilight. The crown was obviously too big for the small filly, one of the tips of the crown rested on her small horn while the rest of the crown dangled from the rest of her head.

"You're my daughter, heir to the solar throne and some ponies don't like that" she said

"I still don't understand, mommy?" Twilight said, Twilight watch as her mother took her crown back and places it back on her head.

"One day you will" Celestia said, as she nuzzled her "But for now you have to stay here, alright?"

"Alright…" mumbled Twilight as she sigh, Celestia hug Twilight once more before, she left her with her tutor.

"Miss. Rose?" Twilight look up at her wide glasses tutor, she pushed her glasses up with her magic.

"Yes, young one?" ask Miss. Rose with her light pink coat, she pushed her white mane to the side.

"Have you ever been outside of the castle?" ask Twilight

"I have young princess, it's very beautiful! There are many ponies in Canterlot going through their daily lives" Miss. Rose said at her young student

"I wish I could go out and see" said Twilight as she lowered her ears

"One day, young princess" Miss. Rose said with a smile on her face

"Hum…Miss. Rose I have to use the filly room" Twilight said, Miss. Rose nod her head, Twilight quickly ran off towards the bathroom. But Twilight had no intentions on going to the bathroom, she wanted to go outside and see the world. Twilight easily sneaks through her royal guards, and she was able to pass through the barrier since the barrier only work with Celestia's bloodline. "Am I really going to do this?" mumbled Twilight as she stood in front of the main doors.

"Hello there" Twilight turned around and saw a unicorn stallion with fancy clothing; his white coat was only seen through his face along with his black mane.

"Hello" she said, as she smiled at her

"Hm….you have wings" said the unicorn stallion while he examined her closer

"My mommy say I'm an alicorn" smiled Twilight unaware of the danger she was putting herself in, the unicorn just smiled.

"Let my present myself, I'm Upper and I'm part of the solar court" said Upper with a smirk on his face

"My mommy is part of the solar court!" smiled Twilight

"What's her name?" Upper ask

"Celestia" said Twilight with her joyful tone of her's, Upper just smiled, he then started to chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" Twilight ask

"Just the pony I was looking for!" shouted Upper; a green flame suddenly surrounded his body, his unicorn body suddenly turned into a strange insect creature. A black coated alicorn type pony, his blue eyes staring at the young filly, strange insect wings on the side of his body. Twilight immediately back away from this strange creature, she had never seen this creature ever before in her life.

"Who are you?" ask Twilight, 'Upper' just walk towards Twilight

"We're going on a trip" said 'Upper', he lit his horn and lifted Twilight off the ground; Upper was about to leave through the main doors, when suddenly a bright yellow ray of magic struck him against the wall. 'Upper' drop Twilight onto the ground, Twilight was then surrounded by the yellow magic and pulled to safety.

"Mommy?" Twilight was never so happy to see her mother before

"I always thought you were an annoying pest Upper, I never knew I was right in the end" shouted Celestia as she stood in front of Twilight, Upper snarled at Celestia "Touch my daughter again and I'll squish you like a bug! Literally!"

"Mommy what is he?" ask Twilight

"A changeling!" Celestia said while she lit her horn. The noise alerted the solar court which was nearby; Celestia had been in court when she sensed something was wrong. The nobles surrounded Celestia, they all saw Twilight and how Celestia was protecting her.

"We're never going to stop!" shouted 'Upper' while he opened his insect wings, "We will attack Equestria none stop until we have Celestia's filly!". The nobles eyes widen, did they just hear that changeling right?, "We will kill countless of your kind in order to get to her!" he shouted before he flew off.

"Celesita! Explain yourself!" shouted one of the nobles, Celestia just turned around, she knew she was caught; Celestia just sigh, she look at Twilight.

"Well the changeling made it pretty clear" Celestia said, Celestia lowered her ears, she just took Twilight in her hooves.

"Impossible!" shouted another noble from the court, "How? Who's the father of that bastard child?"

"Don't you dare call my daughter like that!" shouted Celestia with her royal Canterlot voice

"You have an illegitimate foal! She's not heir to your throne" shouted the first noble

"And not to mention you've just place Equestria in danger!" shouted a second noble, Twilight had no idea what was going on but she felt it was her fault.

"Princess Celestia! You will give that illegitimate foal to the changelings, we will not allow you to risk Equestria's safety for your unholy offspring!" shouted the first noble, Celestia felt her heart break once more, she was forced to choose between the one thing that brought her happiness or Equestria.

"You've already made a mistake with Nightmare Moon, you will not do the same with the changelings" said the second noble, Twilight look at her mother, she waited for her mother's response.

"You want me to pick between Equestria and my own foal?" ask Celestia, the nobles just nod their heads in unison. Celestia stared at Twilight with sad eyes, Twilight returned her mother's gaze with worried eyes; Celestia wants to keep Equestria safe…..but giving her own flesh and blood to the changelings? The only source of happiness she has left since Luna's banishment.

"Make a choice, Princess or we will!" shouted the first

 _(sibling write I answered you in the comments)_

Continue Reading for The broken sun

 **End**


	4. The broken sun

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **The broken sun**

"I'll give you my decision in two days time..." said Celestia with a sad tone, the nobles just glare at each other."I have to right to think about it" she said

"You shouldn't think about, the choice is obvious!" the first noble said, the second noble stop the first one with his hoof.

"Very well! Two days and not another day more" said the second, Celestia nod her head, she took Twilight in her magic and walk away. Celestia returned to her chambers, she place Twilight onto her bed.

"I'm sorry mommy" Twilight said with her ears against the back of her head, Celestia just shook her head at her.

"It's not your fault, my little star" said Celestia with a reassured voice

"What's going to happen?" ask Twilight, Celestia just sat next to Twilight and took her into her hooves

"I don't know my dear...but there no way I'm going to give you to the changelings" she said, as she gave Twilight a nuzzle

"What are you going to do?" Twilight ask, Celestia thought of something for a moment

"Words of this will get out...it's going to take years for ponies to forget" mumbled Celestia, she assumed it could a thousand years for her incident to be completely forgotten from history. But times was something that wasn't on Twilight's side, Twilight was an alicorn yes, but Celestia wasn't sure if Twilight inherited her immortality. Twilight couldn't live a normal life that Celestia wanted for her, Twilight would always been in danger no matter what, no friends, rejected by everypony she met. Celestia loved her daughter with all of her heart, but she couldn't risk the lives of her subjects for her selfish reasons and not to mention the nobles would give Twilight to the changelings without second thought.

"Mommy?" Twilight tap her mother's hoof

"Twilight it's time for bed alright?" said Celestia

"But what about your problem?" she ask, Celestia kissed Twilight on the forehead and mention her to leave

"Goodnight, little star" smiled Celestia, Twilight smiled back and went to her room. Celestia waited for a few minutes before she stood up, Celestia decided to see her good old friend Star Swirl the breaded. Star Swirl wasn't the young stallion he used to be, he had became a very old stallion, who's lived well beyond the age expected for stallions.

"Celestia" Star said with his calm and gentle voice, Celestia just sat down near his bed; the old stallion had many illnesses which weren't much of surprise for a stallion his age. "What do I owe this visit?"

"I assume you know by now?" ask Celestia, she poured some water into a glass and place it next to him, Star Swirl gently nodded his head.

"I wasn't too surprise...after all you were searching for happiness" he said softly

"The nobles want me to sacrifice my daughter for Equestria safety...but I can't...no parent would ever do such a thing!" said Celestia, Star Swirl lifted his weak hood and place it onto Celestia's. "I have to protect Equestria no matter what...but I refuse to give Twilight to the changelings...I don't know what to do?"

"There is a way" he said, Celestia stared at him with surprise

"There is?" she ask, Celestia wanted to hear his idea, if she could keep Twilight and Equestria safe.

"But you won't like it" he continued, Celestia just took a deep breath

"I still want to know" she insisted

"Place Twilight into a deep sleep" said Star Swirl, Celestia couldn't understand what he meant, placing Twilight into a sleep?

"Why?" she ask

"Nightmare Moon will return...you aware right?" ask Star Swirl, Celestia just nod her head, she hadn't thought about Nightmare Moon's return or how she going to stop her. "I believe Twilight will be able to free princess Luna"

"But what about my problem at this moment?" ask Celestia

"Princess Celestia...Twilight can't know who she really is nor does anypony else" Celestia could feel her heart beating out of her chest, she knew what he was about to say. "It will take time...maybe a thousand years but ponies will forget but Twilight doesn't have time. If she's going to be there when Nightmare Moon returns...Celestia in order to protect Equestria Twilight can't know who you are"

"Are you saying...in order to protect Equestria...I have to erase Twilight's memory...all of her memories she has of me?" Celestia ask with a broken heart, Star Swirl nod his head in agreement.

"Ponies can't know who Twilight is or danger will return to Equestria, and you'll be in the same problem you are in now" he said, Celestia just started to cry, erasing her own daughter's memories, placing her in an eternal sleep since she doesn't know how long Twilight would live. "My dear student...I know it's hard but it's the only way...the only way for you to keep Twilight and Equestria safety. In this future, a thousand years from now, Twilight can have a normal childhood just like any other filly but you can't be in it"

"Your right..." she mumbled, Celestia didn't want to admit it but her former tutor had a point; Celestia still missed her sister and she had no idea how to stop her, but if Twilight was able too? If Twilight could fix her mistakes? Twilight wouldn't have a normal life if she stayed with the solar princess, she would be hated. Celestia said goodbye to her old friend and made her way towards Twilight's room.

Celestia just stood sat next to Twilight's bed and watch her sleep, Twilight would have nightmares and Celestia would watch her sleep to comfort her...this would be the very last time she'll be able to do this. Twilight awoke from her sleep with her mother smiling at her, Twilight sat up, rubbing her eyes with her smarty pants doll in her hoof.

"Mommy?" she mumbled, Celestia just started to cry as she held her in her hooves; Twilight was too sleepy to process what was happening.

"Twilight listen to me carefully alright?" Celestia just held Twilight in her hooves, Twilight managed to stay awake and listen. "We can't be together anymore", Twilight eyes widen.

"Why mommy? Don't you love me?" Twilight ask, a tear fell onto Twilight's cheek as she was embraced.

"I will always love you, Twilight! Always remember that I will always love you no matter what" said Celestia as she held Twilight tighter, "Ponies have cruel hearts, Twilight your too young to understand but when we see each other again...you won't know that I'm your mommy"

"Of course I will mommy, your my mommy" smiled Twilight unaware of the upcoming events; Celestia shook her head and lit her horn.

"One day, I'll tell you everything but for now..." Celestia surrounded Twilight in her magic; Twilight didn't know what was going on until she felt sleepy. Celestia just cried, she had to finished what she wanted to say to her daughter for the last time, "Twilight...I will watch over you, I will protect you and...", Twilight couldn't keep her eyes opened, she just gave in but heart the last words of her mother "And the sun will always shine for you..."

Twilight had fallen asleep, her memories were gone, Celestia just sat there crying; she had chosen Equestria over her own daughter. As the sun rose, Celestia went into actions; she hid Twilight where she knew nopony would ever find her. Celestia had insured that Twilight's body would change, she place a protection spell onto the small filly, everything was ready expect for one more problem.

"Is it done?" ask the nobles, Celestia just sat on her throne and waited, "Princess?!"

The main doors opened, Queen Chrysalis walk in with two changeling guards, the nobles were surprise to see her.

"Queen Chrysalis, I've learned that you wanted my daughter for your own reasons" said Celestia, Chrysalis just nodded, "My daughter as recently passed, she was ill for some time now but I managed to hid...yesterday night she passed away" Celestia lied.

"Is that true, princess?" ask the first noble from before

"Feel free to search the castle" Celestia said, Celestia didn't have to fake her emotions of a heart broken mother since they were all true. "This morning...I buried my daughter in my private garden", Celestia didn't care, she was laying to them, she was technically telling the truth after all.

"Your foal is dead you so?" Chrysalis just smiled, she could feel Celestia's love' Chrysalis felt Celestia had lost a great love and her heart was in pain. "Too bad princess" Chrysalis just smiled and turned around to head home, "Well there no point on searching for the brat now".

"Hm...As long as Equestria is safe" said the first noble as he trotted away

"That bastard foal of yours! Would have never been accepted" said the second, as he followed the other nobles. Celestia didn't care of the nobles or Chrysalis's words, Celestia was simply heartbroken; Luna and Twilight were both gone, and it will be a thousand years before she able to see them once more.

"The sun seems sad?" Miss. Rose, Twilight's old teacher, she stood in the centre of Canterlot and stared at the sun. She wasn't blinded like usual, the sun had a small shine; a cold wind blew against Rose's fur. "A broken sun" she mumbled

Continue Reading for The sun, the moon and the stars

 **End**


	5. The sun, the moon and stars

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **The sun, the moon and stars**

 _2 years after season 4_

Luna being Luna decided to travel through ponies dreams, since she had nothing better else to do; but somehow Luna 'ended up' in Celestia's dreams. Luna had an idea what she might expect in her sister's dreams, their childhood, Equestria, and maybe her banishment. But Luna never would have thought to see a part of her sister's life she didn't know about.

Luna stood in a room which she didn't recognize; the walls were decorated with drawings of a filly, toys, books, stuff animals. Luna moved towards the bed, her sister was watching a filly sleeping?

"Sister? Who is this?" Luna asks, Celestia didn't answer, her expression showing great pain. "Tia? What's the matter?" Luna asks once more, Celestia still didn't answer, Luna watch as Celestia gently brushed her hoof through the filly's mane. "Who is she?" Luna walk around the bed to get a better view of this filly, Luna eyes widen in shock "Twilight Sparkle?"

"I'm sorry Twilight" Luna look back at her sister, she wasn't talking to her, she hadn't even react to her presence; this wasn't a dream...it was a memory. "What kind of mother would sacrifice her own foal...for...for the sake of some noble's wishes?"

"Mother?" had Luna heard her sister right? What did she really mean when she said 'mother'?

Luna tried to walk closer but she felt her sister was about to awake from her sleep; Luna glance back at the memory before she left.

Luna needed answers for what she had just seen, mother? Memories? What was her sister talking about? And Twilight Sparkle?

"Sister may I enter?" Luna stood in front of her chambers, the sun had token the moon's place in the sky, another day was about to begin.

"You can" a voice shouted, Luna entered her sister's chambers; Celestia was busy brushing her mane, believe it or not.

"Tia I need to ask you something" Luna said, Celestia gave a quick glance towards Luna's direction, "Is Twilight Sparkle your daughter?", Celestia drop her brush, she was stiff as a statue.

"Ho...w" mumbled Celestia, she couldn't believe it! There was no way anypony could have known about Twilight, they've died a very long time ago and ponies have forgotten.

"So it's true?" Luna asks, Celestia just nodded her head, now it was Luna's turn to be in shock. "Sister? Are thus mad?" Luna said.

"Luna your using the old ways" Celestia said, Luna just shook her head at her

"Don't change the subject, sister" said Luna, Luna knew about Celestia's true relationship between Twilight but now she wants to know how. "A foal? You have a foal? Sister...we both agreed not to have foals since we had no idea what could happen. We don't even know if they would inherit our immortality?"

"I know...Luna" mumbled Celestia, Celestia still had no idea if Twilight would stop aging or not; she was only twenty after all, too soon to tell.

"Then explain yourself!" shouted Luna, Celestia felt like Luna was the older sister, scolding the younger for a mistake. Celestia told Luna everything that had happened, after her banishment to the moon, and what she had to do in order to keep Equestria safe. "But how was Twilight able to free me?" Luna ask, Luna knew if Twilight had a thousand year sleep then how was she fully grown and able to stop her.

"Twilight awoke seventeen years before your return, I've found a family for her and she was five after all. I gave Twilight to this family and they took her in, they know the truth about Twilight and vowed to never tell her" Celestia explained, Luna didn't say anything, she just stood there. "I was extremely lucky to see Twilight once more at the school; I could barely hold back my emotions when I saw her. And when she had her magic incident, I knew it was her alicorn magic and I had to train her; Twilight became my faithful student and I was able to 'technically' raise my daughter"

"But Twilight didn't have wings before" Luna said

"I removed them...it would have been too obvious and suspicious if she had kept them, I took the magic away and gave it back" Celestia said, Luna knew what her sister meant, when she gave Twilight back the rest of her alicorn magic.

"Are you going to tell her?" Luna ask

"I don't know..." mumbled Celestia

"Sister, as you said times are different, the nobles who've defied you have passed on long ago" Luna said, Celestia just glance away from her sister.

"But Chrysalis is still out there" said Celestia, Luna just smiled at her sister, she place her wing around her.

"Sister, you've suffered long enough, you've watch your daughter from afar without telling her the truth. Don't tell me that you never wanted to hug her? Or say I love you to her?" Luna said, Celestia just sigh, she had hugged Twilight but it wasn't the same thing as before, or having the chance to say I love you once more. "You deserve to be happy once more"

"I have you, Luna and there nothing else I need" Celestia said, as she tried to put on a brave face for her sister. Luna wasn't naive, she knew her sister would love to have her daughter back "Don't worry about it", Celestia smiled as she left her chambers, Luna just glance back when something came to her mind.

"Sister, you may not want to find happiness but I will" Luna smirk as she joyfully trotted away. Luna sent Twilight a letter, which Twilight of course took as a crisis and rushed towards Canterlot in a panic.

"PRINCESS LUNA WHAT IS IT? IS EQUESTRIA IN DANGER?!" shouted Twilight with her messy mane, bangs under her eyes and saddle overflowing with papers.

"Twilight calm down, I just sent a letter to see me and nothing else" said Luna with a slight chuckle, Twilight hadn't change much which was no surprise.

"Oh..." Twilight just lowered her saddle and sat down, "What a relief"

"It's about my sister" Luna watch as Twilight returned into her panic state, Luna just sighed, this might take awhile. "Twilight Sparkle calm down, Tia is just fine, I just wanted to talk about something which is on her mind" Twilight relax once more and sat right back down.

"Why isn't princess Celestia here?" Twilight ask

"She isn't aware of this, my sister believes she doesn't deserve any happiness" Luna explained

"That's crazy, Princess Celestia should be happy" Twilight said, she wanted her former teacher to be happy, she cared about Celestia.

"Twilight what do you remember before the age of five?" Luna asks, Twilight didn't understand why she was asking this question, but Twilight had no idea.

"I can't remember anything" said Twilight, Twilight had tried to remember something before the age of five, but she was never able to remember something.

"Twilight you're my sister's daughter" said Luna, there was no other way on saying it; Twilight just stared at Luna in shock.

"What? Princess Luna what on earth are you talking about? There no way I'm princess Celestia daughter" Twilight said, Twilight spent twenty years of her life with her parents; Twilight Velvet, Nightlight and her brother Shining Armour.

"Twilight, you need to see my sister! This is something between you two, I just got...how they say it...the ball rolling" Luna said as she left before Twilight could stop her. Twilight stood in front of Celestia's chamber, she had so many things going through her mind, and she didn't know what was going on or who to believe. Twilight raised a hoof, she took a deep breath and knock on the door, Twilight waited for Celestia's response.

"Come on!" Twilight heard, Twilight opened the door and entered the room, "Twilight what are you doing here?"

Continue Reading for My little star

 **End**


	6. My little star

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **My little star**

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna told me something and I want an answer" Twilight said, Celestia was worried, she never saw Twilight like this before even during her late night study's.

"Go ahead Twilight, I'll give you an answer" Celestia said, unaware of her sisters middling

"Princess Luna said...that I was your daughter? It isn't true right? I mean you're my teacher and nothing else" Said Twilight; she was hoping for once she was wrong.

"Luna is not lying...its true" Celestia said, she was going to make sure to talk to Luna after all of this.

"No...Princess that's not true...I have parents. Twilight velvet and Nightlight...they would have told me" Twilight said still in disbelief

"They know about the truth" Celestia continued

"What are you talking about? Know what? That I'm your daughter?! That's impossible?!" Twilight said as she started to panic slightly

"What do you remember of the age of five?" Celestia ask, Twilight glance at her, Luna had ask the same thing.

"Nothing" Replied Twilight

"Twilight, I can explain what happened for a thousand years but knowing you, you want proof, so I'll show you" Celestia lit her horn, she gently place her horn against Twilight's.

"What are you doing, Princess?" Twilight asks, Celestia didn't answer, she activated some spell when suddenly; Twilight was overwhelmed by memories. Memories of Celestia and her, memories of better times and bad; Twilight called Celestia mommy, Twilight was indeed Celestia's daughter. Twilight at first thought they were fake, but no, the memories we're very much real and she knew it.

"We were happy before" Celestia said while she removed her horn from twilight's.

"Wh...?" Twilight could barely form a questions, she had just witnessed a life as Celestia's daughter...and she like it.

"Chrysalis found out about you, she wanted you in order to take my throne...the nobles back then had more power than they do now" Celestia explained, Celestia had made sure that the nobles wouldn't do whatever they wanted with the royal princess.

"What did you do?" Twilight ask

"I made the nobles and Chrysalis believes that you had died, where in reality I erased your memories of me and who you were. I place you under a sleep, long enough for the nobles to have died an ponies forgot about you" Celestia said, Twilight eyes widen as a question came to mind.

"How long? Princess how long was I asleep?" Twilight ask, as her voice crack

"Almost a thousand years,

But you awoke seventeen years before Luna's return" she said, Twilight couldn't believe her ears, was she a thousand years old...?

"I don't understand! All my life was a lie?" Twilight ask, Celestia shook her head; she wanted to take Twilight in her hooves but felt it wasn't the right moment.

"It wasn't a lie, it was the life I was never able to give you" Celestia said, Twilight just

"But this entire time...I was some pony else" she said, Celestia didn't care if it was the right time or not, her daughter needed to be comforted. Celestia took Twilight in her hooves, she wrap her wings around the smaller alicorn and held her. "Princess...?" Mumbled Twilight, Celestia didn't answer and just stroke Twilight's mane.

"This was our last hug as mother and daughter" whispered Celestia as she tighten her grip around her, "Twilight, you are still the same pony you were yesterday, your past is different but your still the same"

"Princess...you said 'that the sun will always shine for me'...is that true?" Twilight ask, Celestia hadn't thought that Twilight heard it; she was effected by the spell by then.

"It was, Twilight the day I lost you...was also the darkest day in Equestria. The sun had no shine, no warmth, no life; the sun was sad just like I was" said Celestia as she smiled at her, Twilight smiled back.

"Was it on purpose that I became your student?" Twilight ask

"Yes and no, I hadn't seen you for five years after you awoke" Celestia explained, Twilight couldn't imagine how Celestia felt, to wait almost a thousand years and then another five. "I saw your magic incident and I knew it was you, your bust of magic was alicorn magic escaping. No unicorn teacher would I've been able to teach your, so I took the opportunity to make you my student since I was the only who could teach you"

"I need time Princess..." twilight said, as she broke away from Celestia "in order to think and process everything"

"I understand my little...Twilight" smiled Celestia; she was hoping Twilight hadn't heard her childhood nickname. Twilight just left Celestia's chambers; she went to lean against the corner of a hallway to think for a bit. Until she saw Celestia walking out and headed towards Luna's, Twilight decided to follow her, Twilight place her ear against the closed door and listened to the two sisters.

"Sister! How could you tell Twilight?!" Celestia demanded, Luna glance at the door and smiled, "What's so funny, Luna?"

"I did it because, I knew you would spend another century alone and unhappy" Luna said

"But I am happy! I have you!" Celestia said, Luna shook her head at her

"You're happy, yes, but you would have been even more with Twilight" Luna said, Luna just stared at her sister; Luna could tell she hadn't told everything. "Tia, you didn't tell her everything did you?", Twilight ear twitch, why hadn't Celestia told her everything about her past?

"It involves you, sister" Celestia knew Luna had the right to know from her, she didn't want Luna to learn from some pony else or somewhere.

"What is it?" She ask, Luna started to become worried of this new

"You remember Kind Heart?" Celestia ask, Luna nodded her head, how could she not remember him, he was so kind for a royal guard. "He's Twilight's father", Twilight's mind was going through a million things.

"Well at least he's noble" Luna said, she was surprise but happy that it was Kind Heart and not some pony else. "Did he marry you?"

"No...I don't even tell him about Twilight" Celestia explained, she knew she was getting closer to those three words.

"What happened, sister?" Luna asks, Luna was suspecting something but she was hoping it wouldn't be true.

"Luna...you killed him" Celestia said, Celestia could see Luna's reaction, completely guilt, "when you were under Nightmare moon". Luna felt like garbage, she had betrayed her sister and killed, the father of her unborn foal...how was she suppose to live with that guilt. "Luna! Understand that I don't blame you! It's not your fault! I wanted to tell you, I didn't want you to know from some pony else"

Celestia wanted to reassure her sister but it was too late, the damage has been done. Luna felt horrible already for turning into Nightmare Moon, but now knowing what she did, who she killed...

"Twilight's on the other side of the door" Luna mumbled, Celestia look back at the door and then her sister; Luna had teleported away while Celestia wasn't looking.

"Twilight comes here" Celestia said softly, the door opened and Twilight entered the room, "it seems we're not quite finish talking"

Continue Reading for Guilty hearts

 **End**


	7. Guilty hearts

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **Guilty hearts**

Celestia feared she was about to lose her family once more, Luna knew the truth and Twilight didn't know who she was anymore.

"I just don't know what to think" Twilight said, her mind was all mix up, her emotions were going all over the place.

"Twilight don't blame Luna, Luna was under Nightmare Moon's control. When your father died...I never blamed Luna for his death and neither should you" Celestia said, Twilight didn't even know she was Celestia's daughter, she wouldn't be mad at Luna for her father's death.

"I hardly know him" she said, Celestia was a bit happy to hear Twilight say those words. Celestia knows Twilight wouldn't hate her aunt or seek revenge for his death. But Celestia wished Kind Heart had gotten the chance to know his daughter, and for Twilight to know her father in return.

"Twilight, I'll answer all of your questions but I have to see Luna" said Celestia, Twilight nod her head, she understand why Celestia had to leave. "Goodnight then" Twilight said as she walks out of the room.

Celestia knew where to find her sister, the very place where she lost her soul to the darkness.

"Luna" Celestia entered the old castle they use to share, the castle was in the process of being restored, but it was still damaged from their battle and time.

"I'm a murderer" mumbled Luna, Luna was overwhelmed by guilt, more guilt that she ever felt in her entire life.

"No you're not" Celestia insisted, Celestia tried to wrap her wing around her sister but Luna just pushed her away. "I should have told you anything"

"No...you did the right thing...now I know my sins" Luna mumbled with a tone of guilt.

"Sister, he would have died anyways" Celestia said trying to comfort her sister. "He was mortal after all...and there's a chance Twilight is as well"

"Sister, I can't live...knowing what I did...what I did to you..." Luna said, as glance at her sister; Luna's mind processed the last part her sister had said. "Twilight may be mortal?"

"I have no idea if Twilight inherited immortality or not" Celestia said, Celestia hated thinking of the idea of Twilight dying; Celestia wanted to spend eternity with her daughter but, she had no idea if she could.

"Tia...I'm so sorry" Luna said as she started to cry, Celestia held her sister in her hooves.

"It's not your fault, Luna I've forgave you long ago, now you must forgive yourself in order to be at peace once more" said Celestia as she stroke Luna's mane.

"Sister...I just need to be alone" Luna said, Celestia gave Luna another hug before she teleported away. Celestia's world was coming crashing down, her sister knew everything that happened and now, she saw herself as a criminal, and now her daughter didn't know who she was.

"Twilight? May I come in?" Celestia had to clear everything up with Twilight; she needed to understand the entire story. Celestia waited for awhile but no answer came from the other side, Celestia opened the door and found it empty, Twilight was gone. "Twilight?" Celestia knew where her daughter had gone, but she wasn't sure if she should follow.

It was the middle of the night, but Twilight didn't care one but, she wanted answer from her 'parents' and she wanted them now. Twilight knock on the door and didn't stop until her father answered, Nightlight with his messy mane and sleepy head was surprise to see his daughter this late.

"Twilight...'yawn'...what's the matter?" Nightlight asks Twilight just entered the house; Nightlight closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Twilight demanded Nightlight turned on the lights; Twilight Velvet came down as well.

"What do you mean?" Nightlight ask

"That I'm princess Celestia's daughter!" shouted Twilight, Twilight was expecting looks of confusion or that she was crazy but her parents were blank. Nightlight and Twilight Velvet knew this day would come, they were expecting it since Celestia thought of telling Twilight when she was older.

"It's true" Twilight Velvet said, Twilight just look away from her parents, her parents who lied to her for years.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Twilight ask still refusing to look at them

"Princess Celestia told us everything, Kind Heart, the nobles and what she did. The princess didn't want anypony to know the truth about you and that included you, the princess look for years for a family she could trust" Nightlight explained, Twilight Velvet could just imagine what her daughter was feeling.

"When she found us...we were living in Manehatten at the time and we only had your brother" Twilight Velvet continued, Twilight was surprise to learn that her parents and brother lived in Manehatten before. Twilight felt betrayed, her entire life she thought, she was Twilight Velvet and Nightlight's daughter, a simple family who've lived in Canterlot since 'her' parents met.

"Ponies knew at that time, that we didn't plan on another foal...so having a five year old of all sudden" Nightlight said

"We moved to Canterlot, a new start, new ponies, and the princess could be near you" Twilight Velvet said, "When you became the princess's student it was just luck, neither of us planned it but princess Celestia was happy. We let her see you as much as she wanted; she had the right since she could never truly be with you"

"Did you ever love me? Or were you just taking care of me because Princess Celestia orders you too?" Twilight ask, Twilight never thought she would be feeling this, but Twilight hated her so called parents.

"Twilight that's not true!" Twilight Velvet said, she tried to hug her daughter but Twilight just pushed her away

"I don't want to see either of you again" said Twilight with an angry tone of voice, before either Nightlight or Twilight Velvet could say something, Twilight teleported away.

"We should have never hid this from Twilight" Twilight Velvet said as she started to cry

"We had to dear, Princess Celestia order us not too" Nightlight said, as he held his wife in his hooves

Twilight just walk in the streets of Canterlot, the night breeze was just the thing Twilight needed; Twilight enjoy walking at night with nopony in the streets. Having the moon shine over Canterlot, the cool air making the only sounds during a quiet night.

"Who am I? Everything I knew was a lie" Twilight mumbled

"You're Twilight Sparkle" Twilight gaze down towards the ground, a large shadow meet her own.

"Please leave" Twilight look away from her mother

"No" Celestia walk closer to Twilight, she wrap her wing around her daughter "You are Twilight Sparkle, former element of harmony, and Princess of Friendship. That's who you are! In the past, the present and the future. Twilight that what matters, your past doesn't matter, yes, your past isn't what you thought it was but your still the same"

"But for my entire life...I was living a false life" Twilight said, Celestia frowned at her.

"Twilight! The life you've lived so far isn't a false life! It's a life that anypony would want, a life which I wasn't able to give you" Celestia said, Twilight finally look at her mother, she slowly smiled at her.

"But everything I thought..." Celestia place her hoof on Twilight's mouth

"What you thought and what really happened means nothing right now, I want you to be happy with the life you have, be grateful for the ponies that care about you" said Celestia as she kissed Twilight on the head. "I've done many mistakes in my life but I'm still grateful for it, I have you and Luna and that's all I need"

"But what about Kind Heart?" Twilight ask, she wasn't comfortable saying father or mother for the moment. "Would have wish to have never met him?" she ask

"Yes, I would live through every day with Kind Heart all over again...even the day I lost him because he gave me you" said Celestia as she held Twilight in her hooves, Celestia parted from Twilight "Twilight...would you please spend a day with me?"

"Alright" whispered Twilight while she wrap her hooves around her mother

Continue Reading for A day with her

 **End**


	8. A day with my daughter

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **A day with my daughter**

Celestia was looking forward for today, Twilight had agreed to spend an entire day with her. Celestia took a day off and she didn't care about the consequences, Celestia wanted to awake Twilight from her sleep, but she suddenly had cold hooves. Celestia just stood in front of Twilight's door, Celestia desperately wanted to do all the things she use to do with her in happier days.

"Morning" Celestia was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice Twilight was standing in front of her.

"Morning hon...I mean Twilight" Celestia smiled at her, Twilight glance away for a moment. Twilight felt sorry for her mother, Celestia was forced to give her only goal away, wait almost a thousand years for her and then watch her from afar. Never holding her as a mother, Celestia had to hold back her emotions every time she saw her. Twilight just smiled, her mother had suffered enough even if Twilight wasn't ready to accept it, but one day wouldn't hurt.

"Princess, I haven't accept this yet and I still need time...to truly understand who I am" Twilight said, Celestia just smiled and nod her head, but Celestia desperately missed the days where Twilight called her mommy.

"Take all the time you need" Celestia said as she gave the best she could

"But today...today you can call me whatever you want...mom" twilight said, Celestia held back a few tears; she just embraced Twilight in her hooves.

"I'll take it" whispered Celestia

The two ate breakfast and went to start their special day together.

"So what did you have plan?" Twilight ask

"Hmm...Well...all the things I wanted to do is for a foal" mumbled Celestia

"Please none of that" the last thing Twilight wanted was to play with dolls and wear a dipper. Celestia chuckles slightly as she tried to think of something, Celestia just smiled when she found something.

"Let's go see your father" Celestia said, Twilight assumed her mother was talking about his grave, but Celestia surprised her with not a grave but a life size statue of a royal guard.

"Is this him?" Twilight ask, Celestia simply nod her head, she gently place her hoof on the statue's cheek. "How did he look like?"

"He was strong...in will and physically, he was very kind...too kind actually. His superiors always told him to be crueler but he refused, he was a bookworm like you but was bad in studies..." Celestia said with a sad time in her voice, Twilight can easily see, her mother desperately missed him. "At first he would admit his feelings towards me...but in time he did and he never look back"

"Do I take after him?" Twilight ask, Celestia look away from the statue's gaze.

"No, you take after me but your personality is like him" Celestia said, Celestia closed her eyes, as memories of Kind Heart returned. "He had beautiful green eyes, a coat white as snow, a beautiful navy blue mane, and he would have adored you"

"But how did I get my purple coat?" Ask Twilight

"His mother had a purple coat like you, we actually named you after his mother" Celestia said, Twilight smile, she felt a bit honoured. "Her name was Twilight Mistral Sparkle; she was a kind mare like her son"

"Prin...I mean mom...why did you put me under the thousand year sleep?" Twilight ask, Celestia took a deep breath and just sat down. "I mean I know why you did it...but why did you?"

"I'm not sure if I mention it to you, but I have no idea if you inherited my immortality or not. At the time Star Swirl predicted that you would save Luna, I had to make sure you would be there. But a thousand years...a hundred years alone is a lot for a mortal, I didn't want you to have died of old age before then" Celestia said, Celestia looking back, she now realize how selfish she was being and how cruel she was.

"So you place me in the thousand year sleep" Twilight said, Celestia look back at the statue.

"Being a single parents is hard enough, but being a ruler with millions of lives counting on the discussion you make...I know it doesn't give me the excuse but I had to do it" Celestia said as she started to cry, "Twilight I'm so sorry...I place Equestria and my sister before you...I just used you to protect Equestria and save my sister"

"Mom, please don't cry" Twilight turned her mother's head with her magic, she whip some tears away with her hoof. "I am the daughter of Princess Celestia and Kind Heart after all; I have to protect Equestria it's in blood"

"My little star" Celestia hug Twilight in her hooves and just smiled, "You always knew how to cheer me up"

"Should we continue our day together?" Twilight ask, Celestia sniff and nod her head in agreement

Twilight and Celestia did every single, mother and daughter activity they could think of and enjoy it. Twilight had never felt happier before in her life, Twilight suddenly realizes something. Every time Twilight was with Celestia she felt complete, but when she was with 'her' parents, Twilight felt like she was missing something in her life. Twilight never knew she felt like this until today, after spending an entire day with her real mother and not a fake.

"So is there any coltfriend i should know?" Ask Celestia while they walk around the castle, Twilight blushes as she look away from her mother.

"Mom...don't embarrass me" Twilight said, Celestia just chuckled at her daughter's reaction

"Well I have to know" Celestia added

"I don't have any pony" Twilight said while her face became redder

"What about that orange stallion? Hm...I believe it was Flash Sentry?" Celestia said, Twilight just stop in her tracks while her face became even redder then before.

"I barely know him!" Twilight said in her defence

"That's how it starts" Celestia said, Twilight took after her more then she thought. "Go for it" Twilight look back, confused of what her mother meant. "Does he like you?"

"I think so...but I'm not sure" Twilight said

"Then make the first move, your father was the same, I had to do the first step and the rest is history" Celestia said, Twilight thought of something for a moment and smiled.

"Alright next time I visit the empire...right I forgot about Shining" Twilight hadn't even think about her 'brother'. Did he even know the truth about her? Did Cadence know?

"Twilight, you have to talk to them, they're still your family" Celestia said, Twilight just angrily look away from her mother.

"Not yet! I'm still mad at them" Twilight said, Celestia hug her once more

"Things take time, I'm sure they're going to wait until you're ready" she said, Twilight didn't answer and he thought back of her day with her true mother.

"They're all liars...every single one of them" whispered Twilight

"Are you going to tell the other elements?" Celestia ask, Twilight eyes widen in shock, how could she forget about the girls?! Twilight had left in such a panic; she didn't even had the time explain to her friends. Twilight hadn't even sent a letter either to explain...well time was one excuse, the other she had accidentally forgot about bringing Spike with her...

"I should probably tell them tomorrow" Twilight as she nervously chuckled slightly, Celestia just shook head. Twilight her forgetful daughter in a panic, Celestia wouldn't change a single thing about her.

Continue Reading for Liars!

 **End**


	9. Liar

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **Liar!**

Twilight was really enjoying her days with her mother, Twilight had the best day ever in her entire life, Twilight's 'parents' tried to make some attempts to speak to her but Twilight kept rejecting them. Twilight was even more shock to know, that even her brother Shining knew about the truth, Twilight was furious. Shining tried to reason with his sister, but Twilight still rejected him even with their past close relationship. Twilight had told her friends about her true self, the girls were in shock of hearing the news.

"I can't believe it! I would have never thought that you were an actual princess!" Rarity said

"Your ancient!" said Rainbow, Applejack rolled her eyes at Rainbow's comment

"How did ya family react?" Applejack ask, Twilight look away from her friends

"They knew" Twilight said, Twilight's friends all look at each other in confusion

"Wh...What did you mean?" Fluttershy ask in a soft voice

"Celestia told them the truth about me...and they never told me about it" Twilight said, Twilight turned around from her friends, "They lied to me...they were just following orders and nothing else"

"They probably had a good reason" Applejack said with a smile, Twilight just ignored Applejack's comment

"Hehe...hum...what a surprise that you became her student" Spike said, as he could feel the tension

"Uh...how about we CELEBRATE! I brought my part canon!" shouted Pinkie while she took out her canon.

After a crazy night of partying, Twilight spent the next morning sleeping in.

"Good morning Twilight...?" Celestia was caught off guard of seeing the morning bed head Twilight; Twilight's mane was beyond recognizable with a few bangs under her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hardly" yawned Twilight as she threw a pillow across the room, "Pinkie kept the party going until it was dawn"

"I'm not too surprise from your friend" Celestia said with a chuckle

"Princess...I haven't seen Princess Luna in days" Twilight said while she rubs her eyes just like a foal would from a good night sleep.

"I'm not sure where Luna went" said Celestia as she sat next to the sleepy Twilight, "Luna as done this before and I learned that I just have to wait, Luna will returned once she's ready"

"You're not too worried?" Twilight ask, Celestia simply shook her head

"Twilight, your family as wish to see you again" said Celestia, Twilight angrily look away, Celestia just hug her with her wing, "I told them that you were busy"

"I can't forgive them...not just yet" Twilight said, Celestia hug her daughter once more "Why did you forgive me so quickly?"

"Because you didn't have to choice...you had to give me away" said Twilight

"But I could have tried harder on keeping you" said Celestia with a gentle smile, "I didn't try because I was worried of your mortality"

"Please don't say something like that…mother" smiled Twilight, Celestia just broke down into tears, and Celestia was so overwhelm by emotions. Her daughter had called her mother, Twilight had accepted her true self, Celestia just hug Twilight with her hooves and wings.

"You know this hug, I gave you this exact hug on that night" whispered Celestia, Twilight just wrap her hooves around her mother, while a tears just fell from her cheeks. "I love you, my little star"

After an emotional morning, Twilight decided to visit Donut Joe and buy some of her favourite's donuts.

"Her you go, Twilight" Donut Joe said while he gave Twilight a pink box

"Thank you" smiled Twilight as she took the box with her magic

"Twilight" Twilight didn't even bother to turn around in order to know who it was, Twilight knew who it was.

"What?!" demanded Twilight in a cold tone, as she place her donut box on her back.

"Twilight…can we please talk" said the voice

"Leave me alone, Nightlight" Twilight said, she didn't even want to call her so called 'parents' by the proper term.

"We had no intension on lying to you, we wanted to tell you but we couldn't" said Nightlight as he tried to look at her daughter; Twilight just turned her head from him.

"How do I even know…..if you even loved me? Shining Armour is your only true foal" said Twilight

"Twilight, you're as much as our child then Shining is" insisted Nightlight, Twilight just pushed her father aside and walk out of the store. Nightlight followed right behind her, Twilight tried to leave in order to return to the castle but Nightlight held her back with her magic.

"Twilight, you wanted to tell you so many times" Nightlight said

"You lied to me…I just learned that YOU use to live in Manehatten! Was it too much trouble to even mention it?!" demanded Twilight with a furious tone, Twilight wouldn't have been surprise if Cadence knew about it. "Why did you tell Shining?!"

"He overheard us talking one night…we made him promise not to tell" Nightlight explained, Twilight didn't care; Twilight only heard lies after lies.

"This! This is my life! You had no RIGHT to tell Shining about it! You told Shining over me?!" shouted Twilight, as she stump her hoof "I CAN SEE WHO'S YOUR FAVOURITE CHILD!", Twilight angrily lit her horn and teleported away. Twilight never wanted to see her 'family' ever again, Twilight saw her 'family' only took her in as an order and nothing else. Shining was always the favourite out of the two, and Twilight knows why.

"Twilight" Celestia sat up from her throne, Twilight had just storm in the throne room. "What happened?" Celestia knew exactly what happened, or had an idea.

"I don't want to talk about it….." mumbled Twilight, Celestia just hug her daughter

"Do you want to talk about it?" Celestia ask, Twilight just shook her head from under her mother's wing. "Are you sure? Talking about it makes it better"

"SISTER! YE HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS!" shouted a very familiar, royal Canterlot voice.

"We'll take later, alright?" whispered Celestia, Luna joyfully trotted inside of the throne room.

"Sister!" Celestia joyfully hug her sister

"Princess Luna! Where have you been?" Twilight ask

"Searching for something...a way to redeem for my sins" Luna said with a big smile on her face

"What is it, sister?" Celestia ask

"Sister I think I've found a way for Twilight to become immortal" Luna said with a joyful tone, Celestia smiled, she couldn't believe her sister had found a way.

"A way..." mumbled Twilight

"A golden phoenix, a golden phoenix can grant Twilight immortality" said Luna, Celestia joyfully hug Twilight

"Twilight! Isn't that wonderful?" ask Celestia, Twilight was happy of course but living forever?

"But sister, its Twilight's choice" Luna said as she stared at her niece, Luna would love for Twilight to be immortal but Twilight does have ponies she loves.

"Twilight, I already know what I want but, I want you to make your choice for you and you alone. Whatever you choose I'll support you no matter what, mortal or not" Celestia smiled at her daughter, Celestia is hoping Twilight will choose immortality but there a big chance she won't.

"For the time being...I don't know...with my 'parents'...?" Twilight said, Twilight wanted to spend as much time as she could with her mother and aunt, but being immortal? Out living her friends? Never seeing them in the afterlife?

"You have time to make up your mind" Luna said with a smile, Twilight nod her head and returned the smile.

"So she's alive?" a strange stallion glance inside of the throne room, the strange stallion walk away from the throne room.

"Sir" a unicorn guardsman walk towards the mysterious stallion

"Not here" the mysterious stallion said, the mystery stallion and the guardsman went an old forgotten part of the castle.

"Sir" the guardsman said, a green flame surrounded the guardsman and transformed back into a changeling.

"Celestia as been lying to our queen" said the mysterious stallion

"What do you mean, sir?" the changeling ask, the mysterious stallion smiled, a smile with pure evil.

"Celestia's foal was never dead, she lied to our queen" said the mysterious stallion

"Then I'll inform our queen about this news" the changeling said, the mysterious pony started to laugh, "Good luck sir, or I should say Upper"

"Queen Chrysalis will be overjoyed to hear about this" Upper said while he watches his subordinate leave in order to inform Queen Chrysalis. "Hmm...this isn't over Celestia, far from over!"

 _(Big thanks to bluecatcinema for letting me use the Golden Phoenix!)_

Continue Reading for The black eclipse

 **End**


	10. Black eclipse

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **Black eclipse**

Queen Chrysalis was just informed of the new events occurring in Celestia's personnel life. Chrysalis wasn't furious of Celestia's lies, no far from it, Chrysalis was happy.

"Twilight Sparkle...mm...yes now I remember" Chrysalis said. How could she forgets about Twilight, she was the only pony suspicious of her during the wedding, She could have easily accomplished her plans without anypony noticing. But this same Twilight is Celestia's daughter?! Chrysalis can get her revenge on both ponies.

"What do you want to do, majesty?" Ask a guardsman

"The same plan as before" Chrysalis said, the guardsman smiled, he saluted before he ran off in order to inform Upper.

 _Meanwhile in Canterlot_

"Prin….I mean mom, can I ask you something?" ask Twilight while she walk inside of Celestia's private chambers, like she used to do when she was a filly.

"Of course you can, Twilight" smiled Celestia, Celestia and Twilight's relationship have gotten much closer these past months. Twilight understood her mother's actions and held no resentment against her, but her relationship with her adoptive family…. Well that was another story. Twilight was still refusing to speak to either of her mother, father or brother, but she did make an exception for Cadence since she had no idea behind the lies.

"Are you going to tell Equestria about about me?" ask Twilight, Celestia smiled and motioned Twilight to sit next to her.

"I'm not too sure, you're a princess now so ponies aren't too surprise to see you in Canterlot or around me. Princess or not, ponies still know that you were my former student as well for now there no reason to tell them. And the last time ponies knew the truth….well you already know" said Celestia as she wrap her massive wing around Twilight.

"And you just love the nobles" teased Twilight, Celestia chuckled as she gave Twilight a nuzzle

"I love them so much, I could just hug them to death" Celestia said jokingly. The two alicorns burst into laughter but were interrupted by a knock on the door; Celestia stood up and place her crown on her head before answering.

"Enter!" she shouted, the door opened and a guardsman stood in the entrance way

"Princess Celestia, you are needed in the throne room" said the guardsman, Celestia look back at Twilight, who just smiled at her.

"Very well" Celestia said, Celestia nod at her guardsman as she walk out of her chambers; Twilight was now all alone with the guardsman. But something was strange about this unicorn guard, his eyes were blue at one moment and green the next? And there was something strange about the smile he was giving her, something wasn't right but Twilight didn't know what it was?

"Princess Twilight" Twilight stood up, she back away slightly from him, she knew there was something strange about him.

"Is there something you need, solider?" Twilight ask with a suspicious tone, Twilight was on high alert and was ready for whatever it was.

"I've admired you for some time now" said the guardsman as he slowly walk towards Twilight, Twilight was trying to see if anypony was walking pass the door; but to Twilight horror, the guardsman closed it and lock it.

"Stand down!" shouted Twilight, the unicorn guard just smile, a smile that sent shivers down Twilight's spin. "Solider! I am the princess of friendship and the element of magic, I order you to stand down and back away!"

"You forgot to mention daughter of princess Celestia!" said the guardsman with a much deeper tone of voice, Twilight couldn't believe her ears. How in her mother's name did he know? Celestia had purposely made sure, that no pony would ever find out. Every time Celestia even talk about their true relationship or anything close to it, she had made sure to dismiss all of the royal guards around her chambers. "And heir to the solar throne!" _(Roll credits! lol)_

"Who are you?!" demanded Twilight as she lit her horn "ANSWER ME!", Twilight was hoping somepony heard her screams.

"Screaming won't help, princess" said the guardsman, the unicorn just continued to walk towards Twilight who so happened to be against the wall. "You can scream as much as you want, but no pony will ever hear you! And you can forget about teleportation spells! A thousand years ago, your 'mother' places a special spell on her chambers"

"Wh…..wh…what are you talking about?" Twilight ask, Twilight knew she would be able to win in a battle against him; but Twilight felt something evil, just pure evil from him. Twilight was too afraid to even try something on him; the unicorn guard has literally scared her into submission.

"When mommy had you, she had you in her chambers since a hospital was out of the question. She insured to sound proof her chambers, a powerful spell I should mention! Ah! And I can't forget that she also place another spell, a spell which blocks all teleportation, in or out" said the unicorn guard as a green flame surrounded him, the unicorn guard turned into a changeling. But this changeling was different than the ones which fought during the wedding, this changeling was much taller, his eyes were green instead of the changeling blue.

"Wh…what do you want with me?!" Twilight ask. She couldn't stop looking in his cold green eyes; Twilight could just sense all the lives he took, this changeling's heart was even darker then Sombra's, a changeling made of pure evil and nothing else.

"Don't play stupid with me, princess!" shouted the changeling as he lit his horn, a bright green light blinded Twilight. Twilight rub her eyes with her hoof, she look around and didn't see anything? Did he attack her? "There that should stop your magic"

Twilight look at her horn, her horn had this green substance on it, Twilight tried to light her horn but the magic barely glowed.

"Wha…what are you?" ask Twilight, she tried not to let her fear came out too much

"A special kind of changeling" the changeling said as he licks his lips, "A kind which feeds on fear instead of love!"

"Who….ar….are you?!" shouted Twilight, the changeling look a bit surprise but just smirk

"Where are my manners" said the changeling as he bowed at her, the changeling transformed into another unicorn which was different from before. "Just call me Upper"

"Upper…..my mother has told me about you…..h…how are you even alive?" ask Twilight, Upper just started to laugh but immediately stop. He lifted his left hoof and changed it into some, massive black claw, Upper immediately slammed Twilight against the wall. A large crack formed on impact, Twilight knew she had broken a wing and a few ribs, Upper leaned his face next to Twilight's. _(The wall is made out of marble, so you can just imagine the strength Upper has)_

"Changelings aren't restricted by times" he whispered, Upper back away from Twilight, two large bug wings appeared on his back. He swung Twilight against the window, breaking the window into a million pieces. "My bad princess! I know, I know, I really should be more…..how does your kind say it? Gentle I believe?" teased Upper, Twilight didn't answer, Twilight just stared at him. "Don't look at me like that, princess" Upper said while he flew out of the window, "Think of the positive! I'm not mad at you! Just your sun butt of a mother"

Upper just burst into laughter, as he quickly flew away from Canterlot, knowing that crashing sound of the window would alert the guardsmen and especially Celestia.

(Yeah….so I just realized I didn't even describes Upper….Oops! But if you curious just go to _Pony Creator Full Version on deviantart,_ and just put this code "3D2S004100FEFEFEFFC49D0000000FE15UN183720300000070D8AE43FF7FFF0F107F3FCC004CB2".)

Continue Reading for The sun's rage

 **End**


	11. The sun's rage

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **The sun's rage**

Celestia was in the middle of her morning court, she was discussing about some political issues. When a guardsman leaned near her ear, Celestia had made aware of the window in her chambers so she was wondering why the guardsmen were making a big deal about it.

"Princess...I'm so sorry to inform you but..." The guardsman hesitated, he didn't want to let the princess know but he had too.

"What is it?" She ask while she glance at her court

"We can't find Princess Twilight Sparkle" he said, Celestia's eyes widen in horror, and what did he mean they can't find her?! Twilight should be in the castle, Canterlot or Ponyville; Celestia didn't care where she was, Twilight should have been found if she was in Equestria.

"Are...are you certain of this?!" She ask, the guardsman nod his head, Celestia could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

"We search the castle five times already, and her friends hadn't seen her either. Princess Cadence and her parents haven't seen her either, no pony as seen her since this morning" Celestia's worst nightmare had come true, the one thing she feared ever since Twilight was born. Somepony as taken Twilight...all because she was Celestia's daughter, Celestia just wanted to be a normal family with her sister and daughter.

"Court is dismiss!" Said Celestia as she immediately left the throne room. Celestia rushed to her chambers, she was hoping she would find Twilight reading, but to her horror. Celestia was only greeted by a huge crack in her marble walls, a broken window and...purple feathers scattered on the ground.

"What happened here?" Ask Celestia as she tried to help her composure

"We're not too sure, princess" said a guardsman

"We discovered your chambers like this after the window broke" a maid said. Celestia was being overwhelmed by her emotions, fear, anger, sadness and worry. But nopony knew the truth about Twilight, and Celestia wasn't about to show her motherly side.

"Keep searching for princes Twilight!" Ordered Celestia, the guardsman saluted before they ran off. "Cleaned the glass" the maid bowed, she lit her horn and started to pick up the broken glass. Celestia immediately went to see her sister, "Sister!"

Luna opened the door, she had a worried face, Luna could tell something wasn't right by her sister's tone of voice.

"Tia what's has happened?" She ask as she quickly closed the door

"Some pony as taken Twilight" said Celestia as she started to cry slightly

"Sister don't cry, you won't get Twilight back with tries" said Luna with a cold tone, Celestia was a bit surprise of Luna's reaction. "You raise the sun, mother of Twilight Sparkle, the element of magic; show whoever took Twilight, the true side of the sun!"

"Your right sister" said Celestia, Luna just smiled at her sister "But I have to find out who took Twilight"

"Sister...of what you told me there just one" said Luna, Celestia eyes widen in shock, she knew exactly who took Twilight; the only enemy who knew about Twilight.

"I'm going to destroy that bug!" shouted Celestia as she smashed her hoof on the floor, a large crack from on Luna's floor.

"Sister! I just had that cleaned" Luna said, Celestia just ignored her sister, she simply left her sister's room; Luna glance at the sun and saw the sun become darker. "That's not good"

Twilight just laid on some weird surface, Twilight glance around and saw it was some throne room.

"I would have never guessed, Twilight Sparkle is the Twilight Sparkle daughter of Celestia" Twilight knew who that voice belong too, she didn't even need to look at Chrysalis.

"What do you want?" ask Twilight as she tried to fold her broken wing, Twilight just wench in pain, Twilight just left her wing alone.

"I want to rule Equestria, I thought you already knew" said Chrysalis, Upper grab onto Twilight's mane and forced her to look at Chrysalis.

"Pay attention" he said while still in his pony form, Twilight glances at Upper before she looks at Chrysalis, "What a good pony who are"

"You're going to help me" Chrysalis said. Twilight frowned against Chrysalis idea, Upper hit Twilight in her broken ribs, Twilight shouted in pain.

"It's not a choice" whispered Upper, Twilight just held her sides with her hoof

"Celestia will come to save you, and when she does you will dethrone her" said Chrysalis

"Dethrone?" Twilight ask

"Celestia lowers her guard around you, you will weaken Celestia and let my army inside of Canterlot" said Chrysalis

"Take her" ordered Chrysalis, Upper bowed before he drag Twilight out of the throne room

"TELL ME WHERE IS CHRYSALIS?!" shouted Celestia, Celestia had left Canterlot and her royal duties. Celestia stormed through the changeling's border and had caught two scouts; Celestia had cornered the two changelings.

"We're not telling you anything! Sun butt!" said a changeling

"You're just a useless royal! You can do anything without their servants!" shouted the second changeling

"A useless royal?" Celestia just smiled as she lit her horn, the changeling's were suddenly blinded by a bright light, so bright that it could have been the sun itself. The two changelings tried to block the 'the sun's rays', but they both felt an extreme heat burning their flesh, the changeling shouted in horrible pain. Celestia just smiled as she turned away from them, "Fools" Celestia simply walk away from two black stains on the ground, "I will find you Twilight"

Continue Reading for Sun burn

 **End**


	12. Sun burn

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **Sun burn**

"Sister! Are thus crazy?!" Celestia ignored her sister's warning as she flew down and joined her, Luna stood in front of Celestia's path. "You just killed two changelings"

"I don't care" said Celestia as she pushed Luna aside, "They're just bugs, pests, monster that have live to long"

"What are you planning to do?" Luna ask

"I'm getting my daughter back! And I don't care how many bugs I must squish in ordered to do so" said Celestia while glance at Luna, "Twilight is the very few ponies I care about the most! Kind Heart, Twilight and you", Celestia immediately flew off before her sister could stop her.

"Sister...what have you become" mumbled Luna as she returned home

Twilight was thrown into a chamber? A nice chamber with what seemed to be a bed, a bookshelf with a few books, a nightstand, and a doctor who treated her wounds? Twilight couldn't understand why Chrysalis was doing such a thing, why was she treating her as a guest and not a prisoner? And treating her wounds?

"Don't move too much" the doctor changeling said while he wrap some bandages around Twilight's chest, Twilight examined the doctor's methods and was very surprise how well he did. He had place the bone of her broken wing, arranged her ribs, and place bandages in order to keep them in place.

"What on earth?" Twilight mumbled while the doctor left her chamber, Twilight touched her ribs; she wenches in pain but was still surprised. "Chrysalis is planning something? Why would she be nice to an enemy?"

"How are you feeling?" Twilight couldn't believe Chrysalis was walking inside of her chambers! And she was concerned of her wounds?

"Fine!" Twilight said in a very cold tone, Chrysalis just smirk at the young princess

"It seems your mother hasn't taught you any manners" said Chrysalis

"Don't even talk to me!" said Twilight, Twilight suddenly heard a large explosion outside of Chrysalis's castle, flames took over the castle, burning whatever in its path.

"Seems it runs in the family" said Chrysalis as she casually walks out of Twilight's chambers, "Don't forget your role"

"Why the heck should I help you!" shouted Twilight

"You'll soon find out" smiled Chrysalis as she closed Twilight's door

"Stop he...AGH!" a changeling guardsman suddenly burst into flames, the two guardsmen beside him just watch in horror.

"W...w...waits..." pleaded one of the guardsman changelings; Celestia with her emotionless face just lit her horn. Celestia's face lit up while she watch the flames burning, Celestia smiled as she continued her way. Celestia easily made her way towards the throne room, two guardsmen just stood in fear while Celestia approached them.

"I had the worst day in my life! And I think you'll understand that I'm not so patient today, so I'll ask you this once and only once! WHERE IS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" shouted Celestia using the royal Canterlot voice, the changeling guardsmen have never seen princess Celestia like this before, Celestia was basically a very slightly kinder version of Nightmare Moon.

"She….she…she in a chamber…" mumbled a changeling guardsman

"N….near….near the royal chambers….." said the second guardsman

"Thank you" smiled Celestia as she walk in between the two, "Now! That wasn't too hard was it"

"What did she mean….I'll soon find out?" Twilight mumbled while she looks for a way out, Twilight would have gone through the window if only her wing wasn't broken. "Come on Twilight think! Think!" Twilight mumbled to herself, as she taps her head with her hoof.

"Twilight!" Twilight quickly looks at the door in surprise, she wasn't sure if she just heard Celestia's voice.

"Celestia?" she questioned. A loud noise came from the other side of her door, Twilight back away just before Celestia broke down the door.

"Twilight!" Celestia just embraced Twilight in her hooves, Celestia started to cry in joy, Twilight smiled as she wrap her hooves around her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I think" said Twilight as she broke from the hug, Celestia finally took a look of her daughter's condition. Celestia gently touched Twilight's wing and chest, Twilight tried not to show any pain while her mother did so.

"Did Chrysalis treat you?" ask Celestia

"I think so….." Twilight said, Celestia just smiled in relief, she kissed Twilight on the head.

"Let's get out of this horrible place" said Celestia as she place Twilight on her back

"No…No…it's alright…..I can walk by myself!" Twilight insisted while she watches her mother's wing open

"You have a broken wing and ribs; you're not really in the condition of walking" said Celestia while she opened the window, "Just relax alright"

"Alright" smiled Twilight as she gently rested her head against Celestia's neck, Celestia smiled while she flew out of the window. Celestia could tell Twilight had fallen asleep and Celestia was happy she did, Celestia had…well burnt a good portion of Chrysalis's castle. Celestia returned to Canterlot, Luna had prepared a medical team on their return.

"Sister" Luna said, Celestia could tell Luna was disappointed in her methods

"I know" Celestia said while she place the sleepy Twilight on a bed, Luna glance at Twilight and notice Twilight's bandage. "Chrysalis treated Twilight's wounds for some reason"

"But you don't trust her" said Luna

"I've never trusted her" Celestia said as she gave permission to the doctors.

"Sister…..how many?" Luna ask, Celestia glance at Luna before looking away.

"I wasn't counting" admitted Celestia, Luna shook her head in disappointment. The doctor returned, Celestia quickly went to see him, Celestia trusted her personnel doctor very much. He was always loyal towards the princesses, he was kind, and not to mention his ancestor was the one who delivered Twilight.

"The changelings have done a good job" said the doctor while he lit his horn, holding a clipboard in his magic while he read through his notes. "They adjusted her broken wing, and properly place the broken ribs. They even held them in place while it heals, I have to admit that I'm impress, but we made a few adjustments to her bandages so it would be securely place"

"Thank you" smiled Celestia, the doctor smiled back as he left the royals alone

"Sister just be careful alright" said Luna, Celestia just smiled at her sister before she went inside Twilight's room.

Continue Reading for Celestia's fate

 **End**


	13. Celestia's fate

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **Celestia's fate**

"How many?" Chrysalis ask while she watch her changelings putting out the flames from Celestia's visit, Celestia had just left a day ago but she defiantly left her anger behind, Chrysalis 's castle burning to the ground but her changelings managed to control the flames.

"About hundred, majesty" said a changeling servant, Chrysalis just smiled while her plan started to take form.

"A small lost for our plan" Chrysalis said

"Majesty?" the changeling servant ask, surprise of his queen's reaction to the noise

"You shall see" Chrysalis said as she walk away from him

A few days have passed since the incident with Chrysalis; Celestia had informed Twilight's friend and family about the recent events. Twilight spent the next three days trying to calm them down; Twilight even spoke to her parents for the first time.

"Are you sure, you're alright Twilight?" ask Twilight Velvet, Twilight glance at her broken wing.

"Yeah..." Twilight said, Twilight Velvet tried to resist on hugging her daughter since she knew Twilight would push her away. "I'll survive"

"It's a good thing princess Celestia was there" Twilight Velvet said

"That's what mother do!" Twilight said as she glance away, Twilight sigh slightly before she look back at her daughter.

"I'm just happy to see you" said Twilight Velvet with a gentle smile

"Me too" Twilight said as she returned her mother's smile, Twilight and her mother said their goodbyes, Twilight Velvet would have wanted to stay longer with her daughter. But she was happy with the short time she had with her, it was better than nothing after all. Twilight made her way towards her chamber; she felt a bit strange for some reason, it wasn't an illness far from it, Twilight just felt strange.

"Greetings young niece" Twilight rub her head, she lowered her hoof and smiled at her aunt

"Hello Luna" smiled Twilight, Luna raised an eyebrow as she felt Twilight's forehead

"Are thus feeling well?" Luna ask as she lowered her hoof

"I'm just fine, Luna" Twilight said

"Ye sure?" Luna ask, Twilight just gave her aunt a reassuring smile

"I'm just tired that's all" Twilight said

"Alright then young one" Luna said, Twilight smiled at her once more as she went to her chambers. Twilight just threw herself onto her bed, Twilight tried to fall asleep but her head was hurting too much to do so.

"What's wrong with me?" Twilight ask herself while she held her head, "Why did Chrysalis let me go?"

Twilight tried to think of a reason for Chrysalis's kindness, but Twilight couldn't think of a reason for her kindness.

"Why does my head hurt so much?!" mumbled Twilight, Twilight suddenly felt a small pain near her chest. "What's going on?!"

"A loyal servant" Twilight quickly glance around the room, but Twilight wasn't able to find the source of the voice. "A little spell can do such wonders! Espacailly place near the heart from a broken rib injury", Twilight eyes widen in shock, she had finally figure out why Chrysalis was so kind to her.

 _"Thi...this was Chrysalis plan all along!"_ thought Twilight while she held her head in pain, a green glow suddenly surrounded Twilight's eyes.

"It seems you've figure it out" said a very familiar voice, Twilight quickly look towards her doorway, Upper just smiled at her.

"Wh..." mumbled Twilight, Twilight could fell she was losing control of her body and magic.

"Celestia won't attack you, you're the only pony she wouldn't dare hurt" said Upper as he started to chuckle, "Originally the plan was for Luna...but well…..we all know what Celestia did about Nightmare Moon"

"S...stops...!" Twilight managed to say, Twilight finally gave in to the spell, Twilight was no longer in control of her own body.

"Go now!" Upper said, Twilight tried to resist but her body simply

Celestia's ear twitch slightly as she heard somepony enter the throne room, Celestia recognize the hoof steps.

"Twilight is that you?" Celestia ask with her back turned against the throne room door, Celestia quickly scanned a scroll before she rolled it and put it away.

Celestia was suddenly struck from behind; Celestia stumbled onto the ground until she was able to see who attack her.

"T...T...Tw...Twilight..." Celestia couldn't believe her eyes, Twilight was attacking her?

"H...H...Help..." mumbled Twilight as she stuck Celestia once more, Celestia block Twilight's attack but couldn't bring herself to counter attack. Celestia just dodge Twilight's attacks, "Pl...Please help..."

Celestia look closely into Twilight's eyes, Twilight was under a spell of Chrysalis's doing, her conscious was there but her actions wasn't her owns. Twilight tackled Celestia onto the ground and pined her down, Twilight stood over her, Twilight's eyes were just full of fear and guilt.

"Twilight! Fight it!" shouted Celestia as she stared into Twilight's eyes; Twilight's beautiful purple eyes were surrounded by a green glow. Twilight's eyes which Celestia just adored, her kind eyes were simply filled with fear.

"I...I...I'm sorry!" said Twilight as she tried to resist the spell she was place on, Twilight forcefully lit her horn, Twilight desperately tried to break Chrysalis's spell but she could feel she was losing. "I...I...I can't control myself! I can't!"

Celestia closed her eyes as she was suddenly blinded by a bright purple light, Celestia felt tears falling onto her cheek along with a soft mumble. Twilight was attacking her own mother and Celestia couldn't do a thing, or she couldn't bring herself to stop her.

Continue Reading for The falling star

 **End**


	14. The falling star

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **The falling star**

"Sister!" Celestia slowly opened her eyes; she took a moment for her version to focus on this strange figure. "Sister are thus alright?" ask a familiar old English voice.

"Luna?" mumbled Celestia, Luna smiled as she hug her sister

"Are ye alright, Tia?" she ask, Celestia slowly got up with the help of her sister

"Wha...Where's Twilight?!" Celestia desperately search for her daughter, Celestia's gaze caught a huge hole on where her head was.

"It seems Twilight was able to avoid you" said Luna, Celestia just stared at the huge hole her daughter's attack had created; Celestia couldn't believe such attack was meant for her.

"Where is she?" ask Celestia

"She disappeared" said Luna

"I want all of our forces to search for Twilight" said Celestia as she walks out of her chambers

"Sister...where are ye going?" ask Luna as she followed her sister, "You should threat ye wounds"

"No! I have to help Twilight" said Celestia as she wench in pain from her wounds

"Please threat ye wounds first! Ye won't be able to do much while injured" insisted Luna as she tried to hold back her sister. Celestia forcefully pushed Luna back; Luna was surprise of her sister's actions, "Tia….."

"I'm sorry sister…..it's just…..I could see in Twilight's eyes, her eyes were full on horror and fear" said Celestia as she hug her sister with her wing, "Please forgive me"

"Sister…..I understand why you're like this" said Luna, Celestia was a bit surprise to hear the old English from her sister, "It mustn't have been easy to have your own daughter attack you"

Celestia didn't say anything and just look away from her sister, "I'll threat my wounds and start my search for Twilight"

"You missed" Upper had brought Twilight in one of Canterlot's dirty streets, Twilight wasn't to surprise he had brought her here. This street was just full of crime and very few royal guards would be there, "You missed your target! And you were above her"

"I'm not going to hurt her" Twilight said, Twilight was still under Chrysalis's spell and she couldn't think of a way to break her spell. Upper glance at Twilight's un bandage wing, Twilight hadn't fully heal from her broken wing.

"Still have a broken wing?" Upper ask as he hit her injured wing, Twilight shouted in pain as she quickly back away from him. "Seems you do"

"Why do you even need me?!" shouted Twilight while she held her wing

"You're our key in order to invade Canterlot!" said Upper

"Then just do it already!" shouted Twilight, Upper just smiled

"Don't you think we would have already? Is not that easy to invade a kingdom" said Upper

"Then don't invade other kingdoms, you would save a lot of trouble" she said

"You're not that amusing are you" Upper said as he lit his horn, Twilight's eyes golden a bright green once more. Twilight could feel she was losing control of her body once more, "Make sure our forces can enter Canterlot"

Twilight made her way towards the castle without being seen; Twilight used one of the many secret passage ways.

"At least your wounds aren't serious" said Luna, Celestia didn't answer and just look into the distance. Luna had managed to convince her sister to rest, before she started her search for Twilight, Luna made sure to escort her sister to make sure she rest and doesn't sneak out.

"Luna you won't let me search for Twilight will you?" she ask

"Not until you rest, Tia" she said, Celestia chuckle slightly as she saw her temporary chambers in the distance. Since Celestia's chamber was currently under repair for obvious reasons, "Goodnight, sister"

"Goodnight...!" Celestia and Luna were shock, when a suddenly they were attack once more.

"Twilight!" shouted Luna, Celestia followed her sister's gaze, Twilight had returned for another attack. Twilight lit her horn and aimed her next attack towards Celestia, Luna stood in front of her sister, "You're no match against me!"

"Sister! Don't hurt her!" pleaded Celestia

"No sister! We have to stop her, we cannot let Chrysalis take over Equestria!" said Luna, Celestia knew her sister was right; they couldn't let Equestria fall into Chrysalis's hooves. But hurting Twilight or even the risk of killing her?

"I know…." Celestia said while she watch Luna attack Twilight, Twilight block Luna's attack, Luna didn't let Twilight the chance to return the favour. Twilight's barrier broke from Luna's attack, she hit against the wall from the force.

"Twilight! Luna stop!" shouted Celestia as she held Luna back

"Lu…Luna stop me!" shouted Twilight while she lit her horn, Luna nod her head as she lit her horn in return.

"Luna don't!" shouted Celestia, Luna glance at her sister before she charged at Twilight. Twilight fired waves of attacks, but she was no match against somepony who thousands of years of experience in magic.

"LUNA DON'T!" shouted Celestia, Luna was about to fire her attack against Twilight, when she was suddenly hit by Celestia. Celestia slowly walk towards Twilight, Twilight managed to corner herself into a corner.

"Sister?" Luna stood up, her sister hadn't used a powerful attack on her, but it was strong enough to knock her off her hooves.

"Twilight fights it!" pleaded Celestia; Twilight just closed her eyes, in a way that seem she was indeed fighting the spell.

"She won't fight" said a familiar voice, Celestia eyes just filled with pure anger; she would never forget that horrible voice ever in her life.

"UPPER!" she shouted, Upper casually walk out of his hiding spot "I'm not surprise your behind this!"

"Twilight was taking too long….and I was disappointed to see she hasn't done her part" said Upper as he walk towards Twilight, "Twilight why are you taking so long?" Upper gently held Twilight's chin, Celestia just grew angrier and angrier.

"Get your horrible hoof! Off of my daughter!" shouted Celestia, Luna glance at the sun and notice a solar eclipse was forming. There was a good reason why solar eclipse was extremely rare, they only occur when her sister was extremely angry.

"Oh dear….." mumbled Luna

Continue Reading for Celestia's fight

 **End**


	15. Celestia's fight

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **Celestia's fight**

"Protect Equestria no matter what eh?" said Upper as he casually hid behind Twilight, Celestia just grew angrier.

"What kind of stallion are you?!" Shouted Celestia

"I'm far from a stallion!" said Upper as he lit his horn; Twilight's eyes glowed even brighter from the spell. "I'm a beast"

"Hold on Twilight!" shouted Celestia, Twilight just started to cry as she was force to lit her horn, Twilight place a barrier around them.

"Well Twilight? Is that all you can do?" ask Upper, Twilight tried to resist against Upper's magic but in the end failed. Twilight lit her horn and created a massive ball of magic, she fired at Celestia, Celestia had protected herself with a barrier.

"Powerful but not a surprise" smirk Upper

"Luna gets ready" Celestia said, Luna took a moment before she realized what her sister meant

"Celestia...why?" ask Luna

"JUST do it...please Luna" said Celestia while she lit her horn, Luna just nod her head in agreement as she lit her horn as well.

"I don't know what you two are talking about! But you'll never hurt her" said Upper while he forced Twilight to attack her family. Twilight send waves and waves of attack but Celestia and Luna easily dodge them, Celestia created a very small explosion behind Twilight. Twilight flew across the throne room, Luna quickly knock Twilight out with a spell.

"Bind her!" shouted Celestia, Luna did as she was told and bind Twilight's wings, hooves, and block her flow of magic.

"Is that it?" ask Upper while he stared at his useless servant

"You can't use Twilight anymore" said Celestia with her eyes glowing pure white, "I going to make sure YOU`LL NEVER WALK AGAIN"

"Oh….I'm so scared" teased Upper while he started to chuckle, Celestia suddenly pined Upper against the wall. "What now, sun butt? Are you going to banish me?"

"Banishment is too good for you! I'm going to rip you apart!" said Celestia, Celestia hit Upper's head against the wall. Upper suddenly transformed into his real form, a changeling monster by his own kind, a monster with many horns, two disgusting claws, with extremely shape teeth peeking out of Upper's mouth. Celestia back away from this new Upper, Upper smiled the most evil smile, he towered over Celestia by one head with a very deep voice coming out of his mouth.

"So this is your real self" Celestia said, two red eyes pieced into Twilight's soul, a shadow full of hatred approached her.

"Ponies!" a dark voice said, a voice pure evil, the last thing a pony would hear before their lives were taking. "Ponies are such useless creatures! Nothing but food for changelings and you! You princess sun ass Celestia, you can't even protect your own kind, let alone your own flesh and blood!"

"Luna…get Twilight out of here" said Celestia

"Sister…you can't fight him, not alone" said Luna

"Neither of you are escaping! I will kill every single one of you, and add your names to my list" said Upper

"A list? I'm not surprise" Celestia said, Luna secretly picks up Twilight with her magic

"Luna!" shouted Upper, Celestia look behind her, she couldn't believe the speed Upper has. Upper was suddenly next to her sister, who was across the throne room.

"LUNA!" shouted Celestia as she quickly rushed towards her, Upper grab Luna's neck and smashed her against the wall. Upper grab Twilight with his other claw and let Luna go, Luna just collapse onto the ground, she was too injured to help her sister. Upper brought the unconscious Twilight closer, he joyfully examined her.

"UPPER!" Celestia was changing at her; Upper quickly turned around and slaps Celestia in the face.

"Is that all you got? The so call powerful alicorns?" shouted Upper as he squeezed Twilight with his claw

"UPPER!" Celestia lit her horn, Upper just waited for something to happen, he casually look around the throne room.

"Is that it?" chuckle Upper as he extended his claw which held Twilight

"What are you planning?" ask Celestia

"You already know! PRINCESS CELESTIA!" he shouted

Upper held his other claws near Twilight's heart, Celestia quickly rushed towards her daughter, but Upper wasn't going to let the sun princess save her filly. Upper pulled back his claws and pick the perfect spot, Upper trust his claws directly towards Twilight's chest.

"TWILIGHT!" Celestia desperately reach Upper's claw but it was too late, Upper piecred Twilight's chest. Celestia just broke down, Celestia could fell a shape pain on her side but she didn't care, Upper had just killed her daughter, Twilight was dead. Celestia just closed her eyes, full of tears from a destroyed heart.

 _STORY NOT DONE!_

 _(I was watching a horror movie…..I really got into it)_

Continue Reading for My sweet Twilight

 **End**


	16. My sweet Twilight

**Heir to the solar throne**

 **My sweet Twilight**

"Sister!" Celestia slowly blink her eyes, she waited for her vision to clear up. "Sister!"

"Lu...Luna...?" Mumbled Celestia, Celestia slowly got up from bed and realize she was in her newly fix chambers. Celestia removed her covers when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side; she lifted her wing and saw a huge bandage.

"You've got injured" Luna explained to her very confused sister, Celestia just look away from her sister; trying to hide her tears.

"Twilight…..my….my daughter is dead…" mumbled Celestia while she started to cry, Luna gently place her hoof onto her sister.

"Sister…..there something you need to know" Luna said, Celestia just look away from her sister; the last thing she wanted to is to hear details of her daughter's death.

"I don't want to hear it!" she said

"She's not dead" said Luna, Celestia just shook her head in denial

"Don't lie to me, Luna" said Celestia, Celestia's ear twitch as she heard her chamber's doors open.

"She's not lying" said a gentle voice; Celestia quickly spun her head towards the source of the voice. Celestia couldn't believe her eyes, was she seeing a ghost? Or was it a creation from her broken heart.

"T….Twi…Twilight…..is that really you?" ask Celestia, Twilight slowly walk towards Celestia's bed, Celestia was still speechless! She didn't know what to say? Was it even real?

"It's me" Twilight place Celestia's hoof onto her chest, Celestia could fell Twilight's heart beat, Celestia just burst into tears. Celestia immediately took Twilight in her hooves and embrace her, Twilight wrap her hooves around her mother.

"H…..How….?" mumbled Celestia

"You pushed Twilight out of Upper's attack" explained Luna

"Impossible! I saw Upper….he killed Twilight" Celestia said while she broke away from the hug, and whip some tears away.

"No sister…..you pushed Twilight out of the way, but you received the attack, the spell you activated took effect and weaken Upper. The royal guards came just in time, the royal guards and I finished him off" said Luna while she smiled at her sister.

"Are you certain he's dead?!" ask Celestia, Celestia never wanted to see that horrible monster again.

"We sealed his body and his soul, and place the two in Tartarus" Luna said, Celestia just smiled in relief, she knew Upper would never return.

"But what I saw…..what I thought….." mumbled Celestia

"It was a dream sister, Twilight is very much alive" said Luna, Twilight held Celestia's hoof, Celestia just place her hoof on top of Twilight's.

"Twilight…..I love you so much, I just saw my world end right in front of my eyes" Celestia said while she held Twilight in her hooves, "I couldn't protect Kind Heart, I had to sacrifice you for Equestria's sake, I couldn't even raise you…I would have never forgiven myself…..if you had died right in front of me".

"Mom…..don't be so hard on yourself, you're a great mother, a mother which I'm proud of" smiled Twilight as she touch her mother's cheek, "I love you too"

"I'll always protect you, Twilight, and I'll always love you" Celestia said

"Mom…..I made my choice about the phoenix" whispered Twilight, Celestia anxiously look at Twilight. Celestia already knew she was going to support Twilight's choice; Twilight leaned in and whispered something in Celestia's ear.

"Is that what you want, Twilight?" ask Celestia, Twilight simply nod her head, Celestia kissed Twilight on her forehead. "You can do whatever, you want and I'll support you. If that's what you want, what you're future will be then I accept it"

"And so do I" smiled Luna as she place her wing around her niece

 _Thanks for reading! Let me know in the reviews, if you want to know more about Celestia and Kind Heart!_

 **End**


	17. Chapter 17

If you want to know more about Celestia and Kind Heart check out _Kind Hearts!_


End file.
